Desert Sands (PROBABLY DISCONTINUED)
by Leederlee
Summary: Thousands of years before Darkstalker was hatched. A fire scorched the earth leaving few survivors. Where will the survivors go when the continent is dead? Rated T for death. (This story will probably never be updated again.)
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

The continent was home to thousands of dragons. 9 or 10 tribes lived there. Or, they wouldn't for much longer. The SkyWing princess looked off of the balcony of the SkyWing palace. Below her was the SkyWing city. The busy citizens below. Their small little conversations. The princess signed as she began to travel underground to where they kept the prisoners. She inhaled. She hated the damp air of underground. The princess felt like the walls were always closing in on her. Feeling like she could smell the dirt behind the decaying walls didn't help. The golden ruby locket that she always wore hung around her neck, thumping against her chest. Soon the squeals of rats rung in her ears.

"Hello." She said as she turned towards the prisoner as they played with their food. The rat ran in circles around their ebony talons. The NightWing stabbed down a talon on the rat.

"Hello princess." The prisoner responded without looking up. His grey eyes staring at the floor.

"Stoneclaw, tell me your vision." The princess demanded.

"Oh but the queen told me not to tell anyone else!" Stoneclaw responded with a hint of sarcasm.

"But is the word of the Queen, not even your own queen, worth your life?" She asked. Her tail sprung forward, wound around a knife, now placed at the prisoner's neck. Stoneclaw looked surprised but, then relaxed. The dragon had come yesterday and told the queen about a vision of the future that he had. The queen wouldn't tell anyone else. The princess had to know what future might come to her kingdom.

"Fine." Stoneclaw said, "A few weeks ago I had a vision-"

"I know." The princess infuriated impatiently.

"Let me continue if you want to know what the vision was. Now as I was saying," he began again, "In this vision I saw the continent, plentiful as ever but, obviously not set in the future. Anyway, I looked up to see a huge ball of fire descending onto the land below. The fire engulfed everything. The only things that were left was a half empty ocean and stone buildings and barren mountains, hills and valleys. And dead, charred dragons." The princess was obviously taken back.

"What?" Stoneclaw laugher, "not what you expected?" It wasn't. Not at all. Honestly the princess was shocked. The SkyWing withdrew the knife and started to leave.

"Oh and one more thing." The NightWing said, "the fire is coming today." That made the dragon fly out of the dungeon as fast as she could. She reached back up to the balcony just in time to see the fire blow across the land.

"It's too late." She whispered before the fire hit the castle and the SkyWings were reduced to ash. The princess's locket fell to the ground as she had held it safe between her claws for her final moments. The ground was scorched. The SkyWing kingdom was destroyed. The contents of the locket were okay but, the continent was dead.

 **Author's note -**

 **I've been writing this for a while and now that the Lost Continent book is out I found a** **sentence** **in the** **prologue** **in Clearsight's thoughts and I got real excited. I'm taking OCs for a while and I need two SeaWing names, a girl and a boy. If I could get those that would help wipe out one of my writers blocks. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dragons were screaming. The ocean was being hit by fire. But, the dragons on the outside of the water were most certainly dead. In fact, most of the dragons were dead. Atlanta watched a fish infront of her go belly up. The water around her was _boiling_. Atlanta burst out of the ashy, black water. She examined the scene. Dead bodies, or just piles of ash, were everywhere. Her first thought was if the royal family was ok but then she remembered, they had gone to their shore palace, above ground. The royals were dead. She saw some others come out of the water, around five or ten. Maybe twenty? More and more. But then no more. Just around twenty or fifteen survivors. Atlanta flew over to them. She was going to land on the sand but the steam coming off gave a bad sign. She flew up to a sea green SeaWing.

"What's happened?" Atlanta asked, knowing full well that he probably didn't know.

"No idea, but, we should gather up everyone so that they don't worry as much any more." He replied, Atlanta nodded.

"I'm Atlanta." She told him.

"Pleasure." He said, "I am Clam."

"Can you rally up everyone?" Atlanta glanced towards the water which was no longer boiling. Even though almost half of the water had evaporated from the lake. Even the highest towers in the palace were visible.

"What about you?" He asked,

"I'm going to try and find any survivors." Atlanta dived right into the ashy water. She could feel the ash sticking to her scales. She could barely see through the darkness. She lit up her scales as bright as she could. A small light arose farther away. Another dragon! Atlanta swam over to it as fast as she could. The lights started to flash in pattern.

 _Help me, please help me._ The dragonet cried out.

 _I'm coming!_ Atlanta responded and swam faster. She had to reach this dragonet. Soon she could see them. A small, purple dragonet was stuck under some fallen rubble. Atlanta started to heave the rocks off of her.

 _Thank You_ the dragonet flashed in clear relief.

 _Help me find other survivors._ Atlanta flashed to the dragonet, _I'm Atlanta._

 _Hi Atlanta_ The dragonet flashed.

 _And you are?_

 _Does it really matter right now!_

 _Ok, let's go look for survivors._

 _We'll split up._

 _Fine, meet up at the surface_

 _Ok_ and with that the dragonet swam off leaving Atlanta with the constant thought that she shouldn't of let him go like that. Then she made it to the nursery where there was two eggs left glowing. The others were obviously dead. Atlanta picked up the two surviving royal eggs and swam off. She reached the black surface and sat on the sand where there were chunks of glass. Atlanta, afraid to put the eggs on the hot ground, placed the eggs in the shallow end of the water. She turned away and began to splash water onto the sand to try and cool it down, even getting into the air to flap gusts of air at the sand. When she thought it was cool enough she grabbed the eggs and placed them in the cool sand. Atlanta started to make a makeshift nest using the wat sand and the glass chunks. Clam flew down to land by Atlanta,

"Where did you find those." He asked, he really did sound like a leader.

"The royal hatchery, these are the last royals." She told him.

"We're going to leave the kingdom." Clam told her as he lifted off again.

"Wait! Why?" Atlanta demanded, she wanted these eggs to see the Kingdom of the Sea. They would never be able to do that if they left now.

"We can't stay here, all the fish are dead, we're gathering up all the food we can find before we leave."

"We need to help the other tribes, make sure they're alive and safe." Atlanta told him, "Plus, that would make great allies and bonds for the SeaWings too." Clam sighed but nodded,

"Fine." He said and flew off. Atlanta looked down to see a perfect orb of glass sitting next to the makeshift nest. She picked it up and held onto it, it was small but still Atlanta sighed, _I should go and check the place for any left over things._ She dived into the ashy water once again and lit up her stripes. If anyone saw her they would probably come over. The place came into sight and Atlanta swam through the door, wincing at the sight of the dead guards. She swam to the treasury and looked around. The water was much cooler down here and almost all the of the royal family's treasures were intact. Atlanta grabbed a thin gold chain and used a small golden knife and drilled a small hole through the glass and strung it with the gold chain. She put the necklace over her horns and let it fall around her neck. Her claw reached up and touched the glass, this may be the last thing she might be able to have from her home. She felt her eyes tear up. She may never see her home again. But, there was nothing she could do about that, he was kinda the leader of the SeaWing presently. _I should get something for the two royals that will be hatching out of the eggs so that they have something from their home._ Atlanta grabbed a crown with a sapphire center. An armband spotted with emeralds and a few necklaces and some diamonds. She picked up a blue bag with gold lining from the floor and started to pick up as much as she could and started to put it them in the bag. Sapphires, emeralds, diamonds, rubies, horn bands, armbands, necklaces, crowns of all sorts. She swam over to the library and grabbed a few cryptic scrolls about the continent and put them with the other stuff. She kept telling herself that this wasn't stealing but, she wasn't so sure herself. She wished she had the ability to keep all these dragons safe but she knew she couldn't. She swam back up to the surface and landed on the beach to wrap her tail around the two eggs.

 _Things can never be the same._

 **Author's Note -**

 **:D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Atlanta sat down with Clam on the beach and held the two eggs in her hands. Her tail swished in the now cool sand. Clam had told everyone that they were going to gather up the remaining dragons and then leave for the legendary Lost Continent. The island is said to be home to small monsters but, no dragons live there anymore. That made it the perfect place to run to. But, that meant that Atlanta would have to leave behind her home. The home that she had known her whole life. Would there be a place for the SeaWings to live?

"Do we have to go?" She asked Clam meekly.

"Yes Atlanta, I've told you this at least five times." Clam told her, "You're acting like a child."

"HEY!"

"Just saying." Clam shrugged, "We should send out parties to go find the other tribes."

"So which tribe do you want to find first?"

"MudWings are close and pretty peaceful."

"Ok, and who will lead this party?"

"I was hoping you would"

"Wait what…"

"Or I could just bring the whole tribe."

"Can we do that then?" Atlanta asked as Clam laughed.

"Fine."

"THANK GOODNESS! I'd be horrible."

"I don't know about that." Clam laughed. The eggs shook like they wanted them to get going already. Atlanta sighed and got up.

"We should head off to the MudWings then." Atlanta told him.

"I'll gather up the dragons." Clam told her before he walked off. Atlanta started to put on an egg harness that one of the weavers had made her. It fit nicely as she strapped in the two eggs.

"I won't lose you" She whispered to them, wishing they could hear her. Then she flew off into the clear blue sky. The water looked better but, not even close to the glassy sea it had been before. Atlanta looked as the tribe slowly began to fly away. The saddest thing was there were only around thirty of them. Counting her and the eggs. She flew to the front to fly along Clam's side.

"Maybe you should go on ahead, the MudWings might want to know why we're bringing basically our entire current tribe." Atlanta told him.

"No, I have to lead our tribe, so _you_ get to tell them." Clam told her.

"But-" Atlanta started, but then she saw the look in Clam's eye. He was staring at her with a _if-you-don't-I-will-make-you_ look. So she pretty much had no choice. She sighed and then took on ahead. The SeaWings were moving at a pretty low speed so it was easy to go on ahead. After what felt like hours of flying she reached the scorched home of the MudWings. She landed on the dried, baked mud and looked around. No one in sight.

"HHHHEEEELLLLOOOO!" Atlanta shouted, "ANYONE THEEEERRRRREEE?" A small MudWing climbed out from a rock crevice.

"Who are you?" He asked as a larger dragon came out behind, who was either the bigwings for this young dragon or the mother. Most likely the bigwings.

"I'm Atlanta and as you know, a blazing fire came two days ago and killed many, many dragons. Possibly family" As she continued to talk more dragon began to come out, "This may be all that's left of your tribe. The same thing happened to my tribe along with the whole continent. The SeaWings are trying to unite all the tribes in order to help dragons survive." And with that all the MudWings came out of hiding. "Now, I'd love to see your queen."

"Ummm, well…" One of the dragons started nervously.

"She is most certainly allowed to see me." A large, beautiful MudWing stepped out of the shadows. Atlanta immediately bowed,

"Queen Fen, it's a pleasure." Atlanta said. The Queen began to laugh. _Oh no._ Atlanta thought, _Did I already mess up? Is she going to kill me? What did I do! What was I thinking! Coming to a neighboring kingdom with two, count them, TWO classes in diplomacy. They weren't even long classes! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO! WHY IS SHE LAUGHING! I'M GOING TO DIE!_

"No, I'm Queen Maple, the late Queen Fen was my sister." Queen Maple told her. _Oh. Well that's better than any of my predictions._ Atlanta thought.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Atlanta said sincerely,

"I've gotten over it, besides, I have a kingdom to lead and protect now." Queen Maple told her. The dragon in front of her wasn't very well adorned. Wearing only one gold necklace and a pair of gold earrings. Her scales were light brown with dark brown eyes speckled with light brown flecks. Her dark brown horns had one golden ring around the right horn. She was still very pretty, anyone could see that. By the way the other MudWings were looking at her told Atlanta that Queen Maple had done a great job in her so far short reign. Atlanta broke out of her thoughts and met the Queen's eyes,

"Can we talk alone?"

* * *

Atlanta was still talking to Queen Maple when all the SeaWings came and landed in the area.

"Welcome SeaWings to the Kingdom of Mud." Queen Maple told the SeaWings in a authoritative voice. She really did sound like a queen. The SeaWings were all sitting on the ground looking exhausted. Clam stepped forward and took a bow.

"Your highness." He said before getting up, "I present to you, the SeaWings."

"And who is your Queen?" Queen Maple asked.

"Queen Dolphin died in the fire." Clam told her, "Atlanta and I have been leading the SeaWings."

"I wish you both good luck. And don't worry, Atlanta has told me everything about your plans." Queen Maple told them, "The MudWings have agreed to come with you."

 **Author's note -**

 **Sorry I took forever to get this out. I was distracted while I was working because I was listening to All I Ask of You from Phantom of the Opera (I love that movie SO MUCH!) on loop. VERY DISTRACTING! TRUST ME! I WASN'T BEING LAZY!\**

 **\- Leederlee**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The SeaWings were flying along side the MudWings.

"Who's next?" Atlanta asked Clam as she flew closer to him.

"Who do you think?" Clam asked her, "We're flying right into the savanna. Can you tell me who lives there?"

"SandWings."

"So, who would we be going to?"

"The SandWings."  
"Ding ding ding!" Clam said, "And the winner is, Atlanta!"

"Oh stop it." She told him. She slowed her speed to fall back behind to fly by Queen Maple. The group of MudWings flying behind their Queen. They looked so organized.

"Have you found anyone that can tell you how soon those eggs are going to hatch yet?" The MudWing Queen asked. A look of surprise crossed Atlanta's face.

"No- uh- I actually didn't think of that." She admitted.

"Well, I'd get a basket or something to hold the dragonets in after they hatch seeing how they won't be able to fly yet." Queen Maple told her

"Oh."

"And find a dragon to tell you when they are going to hatch."

"Thank you?"

"No problem. Now go!" The Queen told her in a friendly voice. Atlanta flew over to the SeaWings. Turquoise, aqua, blue, greens and sky blue colors surrounded her. It took a while of asking around but she finally found someone.

"How long have you had these eggs" the dragon asked her.

"Sense the fire."

"That's when they were laid?"

"Now, these are two of the Queen's most recent eggs."

"Oh, may I hold one?" The dragoness asked politely, Atlanta unstrapped the blue one and handed it to her. "About a few weeks for this one" she finished and began to strap the egg back into the harness for Atlanta.

"About a few _weeks_?" Atlanta asked, making sure she had heard the dragon correctly. The SeaWing nodded, leaving Atlanta opened mouthed. _A FEW WEEKS!_ Her mind screamed, _I'm not ready! I've never had to look after a dragonet! Not to mention TWO dragonets!_

"You'll be fine." The dragon told her.

"What's your name?" Atlanta asked.

"Prismarine"

"Thank you Prismarine, do you have any dragonets of your own?"

"Yes, two. Geyser and Wave." Prismarine told her. Geyser. Atlanta's heart twisted in pain.

"Yes, um thank you for your help." Atlanta said hurriedly before flying to the back of the group. Her eyes began to tear up. _Geyser_. Atlanta thought, memories surfaced as she began to cry.

 _She was racing through the deep parts of the ocean with her brother. His deep blue scales hid him well in this dark water._

Geyser! _Atlanta's flashed, lighting up the area better. Even with her night vision it was hard to see Geyser in the water. Atlanta kept swimming around until she bumped into Geyser._

Found you! _She flashed excitedly,_

Took you long enough _Geyser flashed back. A stream of bubbles arose from his mouth, he was laughing. Atlanta looked at him. He was a much darker blue than she was, he had pale blue under scales and deep green eyes. He was smiling, laughing. He could do that all day. They began to talk for a bit. Atlanta was watching a fish swim slowly past her when Geyser got up._

See you at the surface. _He flashed as he left._

I'll be up in a bit. _Atlanta flashed back. When he swam away from her line of sight the water began to get hotter and hotter. Dragons were screaming. The ocean was being hit by fire. But, the dragons on the outside of the water were most certainly dead. In fact, most of the dragons were dead. Atlanta watched a fish infront of her go belly up. The water around her was boiling_.

Atlanta opened her eyes. Tears still streaming down her face. They had landed in the savanna, the home of the SandWings. Unlike when the landed in the MudWing kingdom, there were dragons just walking about. SandWings burrowed, made tunnel beneath the savanna, usually to hide in. _Why are the called_ Sand _Wings when there's no sand in sight?_ Atlanta wondered, _I guess it sounds better than SavannaWings._ Atlanta looked at the scorched ground, holes were dug in the ground. Obviously from a burrow. SandWings were extremely dangerous. They'd burrow underneath you and then their tails would break through the ground and stab you. Sometimes they'd make holes in their burrows so they could shoot fire up at you from the ground. Fire shot out of the ground in front of Clam. He stumbled back and tripped on a rock, falling into a lake. Atlanta snorted in laughter. A SandWing crawled out of the ground.

"What are dragons like you doing here at a time like this?" He asked, clearly annoyed. His barbed tail swished back and forth in the grass. The wind blew in her face as she opened her mouth to speak. Clam burst out of the lake, showering them both in a wave of water. The SandWing growled as he shook out his wet wings and shot a glare at Clam.

"I'm Atlanta of the SeaWings and we have come to speak with your Queen." She told him.

"I'm Drought of the SandWings and we don't _have_ a Queen." He growled back at her, "Now please leave."

"Who is the highest in command then?" Clam asked, still dripping with water.

"..."

"Like a leading officer?"  
"Uhh, Famine I guess." Drought replied.

"Thank you" Clam said calmly. Atlanta smiled. It was funny seeing Clam trying to keep his cool when he was obviously annoyed. Atlanta turned back to the two tribes and walked over to Queen Maple.

"I was going to send a small group over to the SilkWings to see if there was any survivors, do you wish to send any MudWings?" Atlanta asked the young Queen.

"Yes, my leading commander, Alligator. He's hatched from a red egg, I hear that the SilkWIngs have flamesilks so he might be the best to go." Queen Maple told her,

"I'm going to send some SeaWings." Atlanta said before turning over to her tribe. She selected three other SeaWings and she sent them off. Something tapped her shoulder after the dragons had left and she turned around to see Drought standing in front of her. He had sandy scales, his face was dotted with freckles and black diamond patterns along his body.

"So are you or that other SeaWing in charge here?" He asked in a rough voice.

"Clam is." She told him softly, "but we mostly do it together."

"Oh, well our queen died." Drought told her, "I'm guessing yours did to."

"Yeah, she did." Atlanta told him, looking out at the calm savanna. Drought looked down and seemed to notice the eggs for the first time.

"Who's the father?" Drought asked, "Clam?"  
"NO!" She yelped, "No, no, no, no, NO! That is SO WRONG! These are the only royals left in the Kingdom of the Sea. The queen's last surviving kids."

"Oh." Drought said.

"Anyways, you should go and talk to Famine with Clam or something." Atlanta told him, trying to get rid of him. She walked over to Prismarine and sat down next to her. There were two green dragonets sitting at her turquoise tail who she assumed where Geyser and Wave, Prismarine's two dragonets. They talked until Clam and Famine came out of hiding and announced that the SandWings would be joining the group of survivors. Cheers erupted throughout the area as Drought and some other SandWings walked into the growing group of dragons. All Atlanta could do was smile. The group of leaders decided that they should wait for the group that went out to look for the SilkWings to come back. The moons rose over the savanna and Atlanta sat out to watch as the rest of her tribe slept. It had been five days since the fire and everyone was still sad about it. She shook her head as Clam walked over to her and sat down. Four shapes flew in front of the first moon. They began to get closer until Atlanta noticed them.

"What are those?" She asked pointing at them.

"Maybe it's that squad that you sent out." Clam pointed out and Atlanta immediately felt stupid.

"Oh yeah." Atlanta said in reilization. It took forever but the group of four finally landed. The MudWing was holding a fiery cocoon.

"Is that a SilkWIng cocoon?" Clam asked. The MudWing nodded.

"Why is it red?" Atlanta asked. The MudWing shrugged.

"Why did you take it?" Clam questioned him. The MudWing shrugged as one of the SeaWings stepped forward.

"It was all alone and any vicious animal could of stolen it and eaten the dragon inside. When SilkWings go into a cocoon they go into a trance and don't wake up for five days while they grow their wings. Any wolf or bear could've ripped apart the cocoon and killed the dragon." After the SeaWing finished the cocoon began to break open as a SilkWing burst out with amazing green and blue scales. He unfurled his green and blue wings as if for the first time and looked at them all with piercing blue eyes.

"Where am I?" He asked, looking around, then back at his cocoon, "Where did you take me?"

"Your cocoon was alone by a rock, we found you and this MudWing carried your cocoon here." The same SeaWing explained, "You were in danger."

"A fire scorched the land three days ago, you were probably already in your cocoon and don't remember." Atlanta told him, "They couldn't find your tribe anywhere. They may all be dead."

"No." The SilkWing whispered as he fell to his knees in shock.

"What's your name?" Clam asked him calmly as he kneeled down in front of him.

"Pyrrhia." The SilkWIng whispered, "My name is Pyrrhia."

 **Author's note -**

 **If you haven't noticed yet, they live in Pantala.**


End file.
